(Her) Unfounded fears
by Tereca
Summary: Nerima, circa un anno dopo Jusenkyo. Un tardo pomeriggio qualunque di una giornata qualunque...


**Salve a tutti, mi chiamo Tereca e sono italiana. Non sono nuova di questo sito, anzi! Qui ho sempre avuto accesso come lettore e recensore, ma questa è la prima volta che mi inserisco come autore nel fandom di Ranma 1/2.**

 **Come lettore ho sempre fatto uso di un fantastico strumento, google traduttore, grazie al quale ho avuto la possibilità di conoscere storie magnifiche nonostante il problema della lingua straniera.**

 **Spero tanto che la mia storia vi incuriosisca al punto di continuare a leggerla e se non conoscete la lingua italiana fate come me, pigiando il tasto destro del mouse dove troverete il "traduci" nella vostra lingua madre, oppure in alto a destra nella barra di navigazione.**

 **Questa è la prima di tre one shot (tutte collegate tra loro) e spero tanto che vi incuriosisca al punto di continuare la lettura.**

 **Vi ringrazio in anticipo se perderete il vostro prezioso tempo leggendole e ancora di più se dedicherete qualche parola nel recensirla.**

 **Un ultimo appunto: le mie storie (compresa questa) sono già tutte pubblicate sul sito italiano** **, se vi va potete dargli un'occhiata.**

* * *

 _I personaggi qui trattati non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Rumiko Takahashi; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro._

* * *

\- Lasciami!"

\- No".

\- Tutto questo è assurdo!"

\- Sì, lo è, come ogni cosa che ci riguarda. Ma se adesso ti lasciassi andare io…io.." Kami! non ci riesco, lui mi guarda, mi fissa con quegli occhi e le parole mi muoiono in gola e… mi sento quasi soffocare.

Si libera dalla mia presa e posa la mano sulla maniglia.

No!

\- Akane… devo andare!"

Ma la mia stretta intorno alla sua vita si fa più rigida, pressante. Non voglio, non voglio che esca da quella porta e che

si allontani così …da me. Non voglio che vada via in questo modo.

Devo dirglielo. Deve ascoltarlo dalla mia voce.

\- Ti prego… non farlo, non andare!"

S'irrigidisce. E lo sento, riesco a sentirlo il panico che l'assale quando lo tocco. Dopo anni passati a chiedermi cosa fosse, adesso sono finalmente in grado di riconoscerlo. Non può essere altro che paura, paura di cedere anche lui a ciò che prova, paura di mettere l'orgoglio da parte e finalmente ammettere di amarlo questo maschiaccio.  
-Tu mi ami, Ranma." Non è una domanda e a giudicare da come ha stretto le mie mani con le sue prima di liberarsene, dev'essere chiaro anche a lui.

Si volta verso di me, sciogliendo definitivamente la stretta che ancora ci teneva legati.

Stavolta non mi guarda, il suo sguardo lo volge altrove, al nulla sembrerebbe. E allora capisco. Lo sta per fare di nuovo. Sta per rifilarmi una delle sue solite cazzate per tentare di sviare il discorso.

- _Tsk_! Amarti? Ma non dire cav.."

Ok, forse sono impazzita o magari si tratta più di disperazione che di follia.

Ho deciso di zittirlo e per la prima volta in vita mia sento di averlo fatto nel modo più giusto. Niente calci, nessun pugno, nessun incontro ravvicinato con i cieli di Nerima.

Forse qualcuno penserà che sono stata un po' troppo avventata, a qualcun altro potrebbe persino sembrare una forzatura a tutti gli effetti. Ma santi Kami! Chiunque al mio posto non avrebbe potuto controllarsi.  
Dopo anni passati a struggermi per quest'uomo, ho deciso che era giunto il momento di darci un taglio alle chiacchiere e passare ai fatti.

Ed è per questa stupida, stupidissima ragione che senza neppure accorgermene mi ritrovo addosso a lui, con le braccia attorno al suo collo, in punta di piedi per cercare di compensare la palese differenza di altezza, con le mie labbra che premono sulle sue.

Sto tremando. E fra poco giungeranno pure le lacrime. Le sento già pizzicarmi gli occhi.

Non ora vi prego! Resistete un altro po', solo un altro po'.

Paura? Sì, tanta. Paura di essere respinta, paura di essere derisa, umiliata… abbandonata.

Il pensiero che possa accadere fa tremare il mio cuore e non solo. Non credo che riuscirei a sopravvivere a tale delusione. Perché non sarebbe altro che questa, un'amara e cocente delusione di scoprire di aver frainteso tutto, di essermi ingannata e illusa per anni.

So già che non gliene darei una colpa. E come potrei? Un amore non corrisposto al suo passaggio miete solo vittime, nessun colpevole.

E questa consapevolezza mi colpisce in pieno come un fulmine a ciel sereno, stroncandomi il respiro.

Non… non mi ama!

Sgrano gli occhi che ho tenuto premuti per tutto il tempo e incontro i suoi, palesando quest'unico pensiero scaturito dal suo silenzio. Ma finisco per dargli voce.

-Perché…. perché non mi ami?"

Kami, vi prego! Abbiate un po' di pietà. Una scena così pietosa potevate anche risparmiarmela. E invece no! Continuate ad accanirvi senza alcuna pietà su questa demente che proprio non riesce a tenere la bocca chiusa.  
Ma cosa mi succede? Non è mai accaduto che abbassassi in questo modo la guardia, mai e tantomeno mai con lui.

Sconfitta e avvilita scivolo a terra sulle ginocchia. Non ho potuto evitarlo sentendo le gambe cedere sotto il mio stesso peso.  
-Akane.."  
-Va' via!" Non voglio che parli, non voglio ascoltarlo direttamente dalla sua voce.

So che sono contraddittoria. Sono stata proprio io a domandarglielo. Ma se quelle parole dovessero uscire adesso dalla sua bocca, sono certa che potrei rompermi in migliaia di pezzi, e senza possibilità alcuna di ricompormi.

Il fragore della porta mi fa sobbalzare distogliendomi dai pensieri.

È finita. Se n'è andato.

Il primo istinto è quello di urlare, di strapparmi tutti i capelli e schiaffeggiarmi. Il secondo però è quello che ha la meglio.  
Piangere. Sì, forse è ciò che proprio non riesco a non fare. Sentirmi morire? Sì, ogni singola cellula del mio corpo è in preda al delirio della disperazione.

E mentre sto imprecando contro la malasorte che ha voluto risparmiarmi sul monte Hoo, quando ancora non era troppo tardi, quando ero ancora ignara di ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo, donandomi un sogno meraviglioso, fatto delle uniche parole d'amore che lui mi abbia mai rivolto, sobbalzo nuovamente al rumore della porta che si riapre.

\- Sei una stupida!"

\- Cos..?"

\- Hai sentito bene! Sei una stupida Akane! Ti sei mai chiesta per chi facessi tutto questo? Ti è mai passato per quella testaccia dura quale fosse il motivo della mia decisione?"

Ma di cosa… di che diamine sta parlando? Ma senza darmi il tempo di formulare qualcos'altro afferra il mio viso, chiudendo definitivamente la distanza.

Non è dolce, nè timoroso come il mio. Il suo approccio è ben lontano dal somigliargli.

E mi sorprende, mi spiazza, mi fa conoscere un lato di lui che non conosco e tantomeno so gestire. Perché è brusco, esigente, impaziente, ma c'è anche qualcosa di più. Lo sento, lo percepisco da come mi stringe tra le sue braccia, spingendomi contro di lui.

Sembra… disperato?!

Santi Kami del cielo e della terra, vi prego, vi scongiuro, fate che questo non sia solo un sogno! Vi darò in cambio tutto ciò che volete, farò qualsiasi cosa, ma vi imploro! Fate che alla fine di tutto questo lui non rinneghi nulla!

La mia mente cessa di formulare frasi di senso compiuto quando qualcosa di caldo e umido sfiora le mia labbra. Una leggera pressione e cedo a quello che mi sta chiedendo.

Nessuno mi ha mai baciata così, ad essere più precisi nessuno mi ha mai baciata, tantomeno così.

La stretta delle sue braccia si serra ancora di più attorno al mio corpo fino a mozzarmi quasi di netto il fiato.

A stento riesco a mettere a fuoco cosa sta succedendo.

Dove diamine avrà imparato a baciare così?

No, forse è meglio allontanare ogni pensiero che lo riguardi in tal senso. So già come reagirei se la mia mente cominciasse ad elaborare ipotesi ricostruttive sull'argomento.

Mi impongo di non pensarci facendo leva su una disumana forza di volontà, e chi mi conosce sa bene quanto per me lo sia, e mi lascio andare a quello che a tutti gli effetti è il mio primo vero bacio.

Kami, che buon sapore che ha! Non riesco a definirlo con certezza, ma sono sicura di volerne ancora di più, come una droga da cui so già che non potrei mai disintossicarmi.

Ma cos'ha quest'uomo da ridurmi in tali condizioni?

Mi avvicino ancora di più, quasi avvinghiandomi al suo corpo e per un istante il pensiero che questa spregiudicatezza possa infastidirlo mi assale, se non fosse che è proprio lui a zittirlo subito dopo, stringendomi a sé così forte da non lasciare spazio ad alcun fraintendimento.

Mi desidera, almeno quanto lo desidero io, ed il suono trattenuto, rauco, un gemito forse, ansimato nella mia bocca scaccia definitivamente ogni mia incertezza.

Dopo un numero imprecisato di minuti, e sinceramente non mi importa un fico secco di appurarlo, si stacca da me, ma solo di poco.

Poggia la sua fronte alla mia e lo sento sospirare.

Ci guardiamo l'un l'altra ed entrambi stentiamo a prender parola, forse perché rimasti senza fiato o magari perché in fondo non è ciò che vogliamo.

Le parole sono sempre state nostre nemiche. Le parole ci hanno messo l'uno contro l'altra così tante di quelle volte da perderne il conto.

 _Ti amo_.

Queste sono le uniche che vorrei dirgli e le sole che in questo istante vorrei che lui rivolgesse a me.  
Non può baciarmi in questo modo per poi far finta di niente! No, non voglio credere che finisca così!

Senza accorgermene le lacrime cominciano a scendere giù e non posso impedire al mio corpo di sussultare in preda ai singhiozzi muti. Se solo mi permettesse di amarlo io… io..

-Ti amo"

-Cos..?"  
Non sono affatto sicura se ciò che le mie orecchie hanno appena udito sia uno scherzo della mia povera mente di illusa o sia stato veramente lui a confessarlo. Visti i precedenti, non posso fare a meno di dubitarne, quindi, oltre ad averne il sacrosanto diritto, ho il bisogno disperato di verificare di non essermelo solo sognato.

Mi stacco dalla sua fronte e affranta mi lascio andare sul suo petto.

\- Non giocare con me, è il mio cuore che farai a pezzi se rinnegherai di nuovo tutto!" Non sono riuscita a frenarmi, dopotutto, questa, non è la resa dei conti?

\- Io non sto.. giocando!" E lo dice con il tono carico di delusione e …rabbia!

\- Ah no!?" Mi stacco nuovamente da lui, ma non di molto. Cavolo, non mi piace la piega che sta prendendo, dovrei trovare le parole giuste, dirgli che anch'io l'amo… tanto, da impazzire, ma la mente e la lingua come al solito prendono strade diametralmente opposte - Beh, non sarebbe la prima volta che..." No, no, no! non così, non essere sempre aggressiva nei suoi confronti. Digli che l'ami! – Non sono stata io quella che è corsa dietro ad un barile, infischiandosene del proprio fidanzato che l'aspettava dinanzi all'altare!" Ecco, come non detto, come al solito finisco per darmi da sola la zappata sui piedi. Ed il bello è che non mi fermo qui, anzi, continuo imperterrita decisa più che mai ad andare fino in fondo, anche se a pensarci bene, sul fondo ci sono già arrivata da un pezzo - Sai Ranma, da quel maledetto giorno non ho fatto altro che tormentarmi e colpevolizzarmi. Mi sentivo più di chiunque in colpa per non averti permesso di realizzare il tuo sogno. So di aver sbagliato. Avrei dovuto parlarne prima con te, non lasciare che ti costringessero a sposarmi".

\- Perché… perché hai acconsentito a sposarmi? Se è vero che era per via della Nannichuan perché non me ne hai parlato prima?"

Perché io volevo… sposarti, ma come sempre preferisco essere meno schietta - Avevo paura, ok! Ero terrorizzata, non volevo…perderti. Ed ero sicura che anche tu.. – Dannazione! Non riesco ad impedire alla mia voce di tremare – Quando… quando hai negato ciò che provavi per me io… io.."

Come posso spiegartelo, come diavolo posso farti capire ciò che ho realmente provato quando ti sei rimangiato tutto, di come hai spezzato il mio cuore al punto da sentirne i pezzi infrangersi a terra?

Riprendo fiato anche se a fatica e continuo - So di non essere la donna ideale per stare al tuo fianco. Sono un vero disastro in tutto quello che faccio, non sono per niente carina e l'unica cosa che ho da offrirti è solo… il mio cuore. So che non è sufficiente e che tu meriti di meglio, magari una donna come Shampoo o Ukyo, qualcuno insomma capace di renderti davvero felice e .. fiero, proprio ciò che io non..".

Sto piangendo, vorrei evitarlo ma non riesco a controllarmi. Mai, in tutta la mia esistenza, mi ero spinta così oltre, al punto d'aprirmi con qualcuno senza alcun freno. Ed anche se il mio cuore adesso è più leggero, è lo stesso terribilmente doloroso. Ma non ci riesco, per qualche assurda ragione non riesco ad impedire alle parole di uscire come un fiume in piena.

Ti prego fermami! Non è giusto che tu mi veda così.

Distolgo lo sguardo. Sono incapace di sostenere oltre il suo. Continua a fissarmi e venderei l'anima per sapere cosa gli stia passando per la testa.

Di scatto mi afferra per le braccia costringendomi a guardarlo di nuovo.

\- E per te vale così poco?"

\- Cos..?" Non riesco a capire.

\- Cazzo! Allora sei davvero un'idiota! Ma come puoi dire una cosa simile? Nessun tesoro al mondo, nessun'altra donna, anche se questa possiede ogni bellezza e virtù, niente di tutto questo potrebbe reggere al confronto."

Lo shock non mi permette di realizzare pienamente il significato delle sue parole. Forse ha ragione, sono davvero un'idiota, ma l'insicurezza che mi ha sempre contraddistinto finisce per prevalere su ogni cosa, anche sul buon senso. E quest'ultimo va a farsi definitivamente benedire quando la mia mano fissa un bel "cinque" sulla sua guancia.

Ok, so cosa state pensando e credetemi, sono incredula almeno quanto voi. Ma proprio non riesco a spiegarmi perché l'ho fatto. Sarà la forza dell'abitudine, sarà perché è la terza oppure la quarta volta, adesso non ricordo, che mi insulta dandomi dell'idiota, fatto sta che il mio corpo si è mosso senza che potessi controllarlo.

Mi guarda con gli occhi sgranati e non faccio fatica a capire che è scioccato almeno quanto lo sono io o forse di più.

\- Ma che diamine…!? Tu sei… sei…"

Se potessi elencare tutte le tonalità di rosso che vedo susseguirsi una dopo l'altra sul suo viso, non basterebbe una giornata intera.

Forse questa volta l'ho fatto incazzare davvero e la cosa assurda è che gli do tutte le ragioni di questo mondo per esserlo. Se volevo dargli una scusa per mandarmi definitivamente a quel paese credo di esserci appena riuscita.

\- Ma come diavolo ti è saltato in mente di colpirmi? Ti dico che il tuo cuore per me è la cosa più preziosa che ho e tu, per tutta risposta, mi schiaffeggi?!"

Sta sbraitando, ha letteralmente perso il controllo e la colpa è soltanto mia.

\- Io davvero non ti capisco. Ti prego, aiutami a farlo perché da solo proprio non ci riesco, non sono in grado di decifrare cosa diavolo ti passa per la testa." Si passa freneticamente le dita tra i capelli, è decisamente al limite della pazienza - Sei assurda! Sei la donna più complicata che conosca. E hai ragione! È vero quello che dici. Non hai nulla della donna che immaginavo di avere al mio fianco".

E in questo momento, dopo quest'ultima frase, vorrei solo morire, ma poi continua.

\- ..ma… non posso farci nulla, non ci riesco. C'ho provato, sai, con tutte le mie forze, l'ho negato a me stesso per anni fino allo sfinimento, ma è stato… inutile. Contro ogni logica e buon senso io, il grande Ranma Saotome, ho finito per innamorarmi perdutamente.. di questo maschiaccio!"

Kami del cielo e della terra, l'ha detto! L'ha scandito così chiaramente da annullare ogni dubbio. Mi.. mi ama!  
Sento cedermi nuovamente le gambe, ma l'istinto fa sì che mi aggrappi alla sua camicia ed è lo stesso che fa lui nel sostenermi afferrandomi e stringendomi le braccia fino a farmi male, ma non è ciò che vuole, ne sono sicura. È scioccato almeno quanto lo sono io.

\- Ch.. che succede?"

Alzo lo sguardo e incontro il suo, trovandolo preoccupato e incerto per via della mia reazione, che di certo non s'aspettava.  
\- Anch'io." E non riesco ad aggiungere altro, l'emozione mi ha serrato la gola e i suoi occhi puntati nei miei di certo non mi aiutano.

Mi bacia, rassicurandomi, e questa volta è così incredibilmente dolce da sciogliere il mio cuore come neve al sole. Ed è solo a me che ha concesso di conoscere questo suo lato, il solo che mai avrebbe mostrato ad anima viva. Troppo poco virile, l'avrebbe definito la madre.

Ma per me non lo è affatto, perché tra tutti gli uomini Ranma è sicuramente quello che detiene i maggiori requisiti. E la sua maledizione non potrà mai oscurarli.

Si stacca da me e mi abbraccia così forte da lasciarmi a stento respirare. Ascolto il suo cuore tamburellare ad un ritmo pari al mio e qualcos'altro di totalmente assurdo da lasciarmi quasi incredula e interdetta sulle mie capacità uditive.  
Cerco di accertamene, divincolandomi, ma lui mi stringe ancora di più, impedendomi di farlo. Avverto il suo respiro vicino al mio orecchio e la sua voce sussurrarmici…

\- Non farlo. Non voglio che tu mi veda in questo modo. Un uomo non deve mai mostrarsi così debole di fronte alla propria donna".

La sua donna! Il cuore mi batte all'impazzata e lo avverto al limite della detonazione. Sì. è questo che voglio essere, la sua donna. Non c'è altro posto al mondo dove vorrei stare, se non al suo fianco.

\- Tu non sei.. debole. In vita mia non ho mai conosciuto nessuno che fosse più forte e coraggioso dello stupido che ha appena sostenuto il contrario di se stesso. Ed io amo questo stupido così com'è, amo i suoi pregi ed i suoi difetti, e amo quando mostra soltanto a me ciò che non mostrerebbe mai ad altri".

Mi accarezza il viso e finalmente mi concede di sollevare lo sguardo.

Non volevi che le vedessi, non è così? Stupido! Questa non è una competizione. Ed anche se lo fosse, come vedi anch'io sto piangendo, quindi, possiamo considerarlo un … pareggio!

Il suo viso si accende in un sorriso come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero e non posso che ricambiarlo.

Sembriamo ridicoli lo so, mi correggo, lo siamo. Siamo entrambi rossi un peperone ma rimaniamo nella stessa posizione, o meglio, questo è ciò che vorremmo fare, ma pare che qualcun altro sia di tutt'altro avviso.

-Akane, sei in camera?" Ovviamente queste parole, com'era consuetudine per la persona che l'aveva appena espresse, non attendono un solo istante il mio permesso ed il panico che ne scaturisce fa sì che ci stacchiamo alla velocità della luce.

\- Ch.. che succede sorellina?"

Ecco, lo sapevo, la speranza che non avesse fatto in tempo ad accorgersi di nulla è andata a farsi benedire. E la cosa non mi stupisce affatto! All'occhio di quel falco di Nabiki non sfugge mai nulla.

\- E allora!? Si può sapere che vi prende? Pare che abbiate appena visto il diavolo in persona!"

\- In effetti il paragone non fa una piega!" Ranma è il primo a rispondere e non so neppure dove abbia trovato la forza di farlo, visto che per quanto mi riguarda non sono in grado di emettere alcun suono.

\- Uhm.. ma come siamo suscettibili! Ho forse interrotto qualcosa?"

\- No. Non hai interrotto proprio nulla!" Mi lancia uno sguardo che mi pietrifica all'istante e poi fa l'ultima cosa che di certo m'aspetto.

BAM!

Cos.. cosa diamine sta succedendo? È andato via e per di più .. incazzato?

\- Cavolo! Ma che gli prende? Sorellina stavate per caso litigando?"

-No, o meglio non lo so. Cosa vuoi che ne sappia di cosa passa nella testa di quel baka che un minuto prima mi stringe tra le braccia dicendomi che mi ama e subito dopo mi pianta in asso e per di più incazzato!"

\- Oooh!"

E dall'espressione del suo viso deduco che sia rimasta sorpresa. Cavolo! Non si era accorta di nulla. E adesso.. che faccio?  
La vedo sedersi comoda sul mio letto e mi invita a fare lo stesso accanto a lei.

\- Vieni qui e racconta tutto alla tua sorellona!"

In realtà il tono derisorio che usa mi fa sbuffare sonoramente. Mi sono tradita da sola, ed ora sto per pagarne le conseguenze.  
Sospiro sonoramente, rassegnandomi al fatto che è ormai impossibile non svuotare tutto il sacco, quindi, mi metto l'anima in pace e.. lo faccio. Mi affianco a lei e raccogliendo tutto il coraggio di cui sono capace, non con poca fatica, comincio a parlare.

\- Voleva lasciarmi. Aveva deciso di partire e andar via, credo.. per sempre. Non so cosa in realtà lo abbia spinto fino a questo punto, non ne ho la minima idea. Ma quando mi sono resa conto che stava per lasciarmi io .. io… non so cosa mi sia preso. L'unica cosa di cui ero certa in quel momento è che non volevo che finisse così, non volevo che se ne andasse senza che sapesse ciò che provavo".

\- Così gliel'hai confessato?"

Annuisco, arrossendo visibilmente al ricordo della mia dichiarazione, se così vogliamo chiamarla, dato che ho sostituito i fatti alle parole, ma confessarlo a Nabiki sarebbe troppo imbarazzante, soprattutto perchè l'incredulità che leggo nei suoi occhi è pari alla mia.

\- E lui? Come ha reagito? Aspetta, non dirmelo. Scommetto che quell'imbecille si è comportato come al solito! Che idiota. Ma questa volta non la passerà liscia. Andrò a cercarlo e quando l'avrò trovato gli darò tanti di quei ceffoni da farlo rinsavire."

\- Mi ha detto che mi ama!"

\- Ooh! Questa sì che è una notizia!"

\- Nabiki ti prego! Non trasformarla in un altro dei tuoi sordidi affari. Almeno per una volta lasciaci fuori. Ti pagherò qualsiasi cifra, chiederò persino un prestito pur di pagarti, ma ti scongiuro, non farne parola con nessuno".  
\- Perché?"

\- Come perché? Hai idea di cosa si scatenerebbe se si venisse a sapere? Ma cosa dico, certo che ce l'hai! Ma come al solito non te n'è importa nulla." Sono arrabbiata, anzi, furiosa! Come ho fatto anche per un solo istante ad illudermi che potesse tenere la bocca chiusa. Non posso fidarmi di lei, non posso fidarmi di nessuno.

\- Secondo me è proprio questo il problema!"

\- Cos.. cosa vuoi dire?"

\- Beh, io trovo che sia assurdo che vogliate tenere nascosta a tutti la verità. Finalmente siete stati sinceri l'uno con l'altra ammettendo di amarvi e direi che la parte più difficile l'avete superata, non capisco quindi la ragione per cui bisogna tacerlo. È una notizia meravigliosa, sono certa che tutti quanti l'accoglieranno felicemente".

Felicemente?  
Ma è forse impazzita!?

\- Scoppierà di nuovo il caos, ecco cosa accadrà! L'inferno si scatenerà su di noi e come al solito saremo io e Ranma a pagarne le conseguenze!"

\- Io e Ranma! Ah, già ti riferisci a voi due come ad una coppia, facciamo progressi sorellina!".

\- Nabiki, piantala!"

\- Ok, ok, ti stavo solo provocando un po'? Però c'è una cosa che non capisco. Perché è andato via in quel modo? Posso capire che la mia interruzione l'abbia imbarazzato, ma dallo sguardo che ti ha rivolto sembrava piuttosto…arrabbiato!"  
\- Non lo so. Me ne sono accorta anch'io. Forse… forse è il caso che vada a parlargli".

Mia sorella annuisce senza aggiungere altro. La mia è la decisione giusta, non che io abbia altra scelta vista la piega che ha assunto tutta la situazione, però sento che è l'unica cosa che mi rimane da fare.

Dopo qualche minuto mi ritrovo davanti al dojo. Mi fermo un momento ad ascoltare attraverso la porta. Le gambe continuano a tremarmi, tanto che faccio fatica a reggermi in piedi. Ma devo farlo. Continuo a ripetermi che andrà tutto bene, che appena aprirò quella porta lui mi dirà di nuovo che mi ama, che non mi lascerà mai... Dannazione! Ho così paura che preferirei di gran lunga girare i tacchi e darmela a gambe levate.  
Poi, però, dopo una buona manciata di minuti, mi faccio coraggio e finalmente entro.

\- Ciao!"

\- Ciao".

\- Ti alleni?"

\- A quanto pare".

\- Temevo che fossi partito".

\- Beh, come vedi non l'ho fatto, anche se avrei voluto".

Sorvolo sull'ultima parte e faccio un altro passo avvicinandomi di più, ma lui indietreggia, gettandomi così nel panico.

\- Perché? Perché continui a respingermi?"

\- Io non ti respingo. Sono.. sono solo stanco, stanco di tutto questo. Ne ho abbastanza di questa città, di questa casa, delle persone che mi circondano. Tutti quanti non fanno altro che aspettarsi sempre qualcosa da me ed io non riesco più a sopportarlo".

\- Sei stanco.. di me?"

La mia voce è rotta, spezzata dal dolore che sto provando. Ho il terrore che dia conferma alle mie parole.

-Vieni via con me!"

\- Cos..?"

\- Parti assieme a me! Ho bisogno di andar via, di allontanarmi da tutto e da tutti, ma non voglio farlo senza di te, non adesso che…" Si blocca un istante e poi sbuffa sonoramente, è evidente quanto ciò che gli passa per la testa lo stia esasperando - Ti amo, e voglio viverlo questo amore, serenamente, senza che qualcuno faccia in modo di rovinarlo, sporcarlo. Questa volta non lo permetterò, farò in modo che funzioni, te lo prometto, ma ti prego, vieni via con me, soltanto noi due, lontani da tutto questo, io non ho bisogno d'altro… e tu?"

Non riesco più a scorgere i tratti del suo viso. Le lacrime me lo impediscono. Non posso credere che me lo stia chiedendo davvero. Non è possibile che stia accadendo e che mi abbia chiesto sul serio di seguirlo.

Questo è un sogno che si avvera e l'emozione è tale da serrarmi la gola impedendomi di emettere suoni che abbiano un senso compiuto. E allora faccio ciò che non mi riesce a parole, agisco.

Lo bacio. Lo faccio come ho sempre desiderato farlo. Mi aggrappo a lui disperatamente e… Kami! Questo è il paradiso.  
Vorrei dirgli anch'io che non ho bisogno di nient'altro, solo di lui, dei suoi baci, dei suoi abbracci, del suo calore che mi scalda cuore e anima. Ma l'emozione di veder realizzato il mio sogno mi annoda la gola in una morsa ferrea impedendomi di parlare. E allora non lo faccio, preferendo sostituire le parole con i fatti, di nuovo, stringendomi a lui ancora di più, concedendogli in questo modo la risposta che desiderava. E lo avverto il sollievo che l'attraversa, che gli rilassa i muscoli spinti al limite della tensione patita fino a qualche istante prima.

Si stacca da me, ma non mi lascia andare. Continua a tenermi stretta a lui.

\- É… è un sì?"

Kami, com'è insicuro, sembra quasi un bambino. E scoprirlo così vulnerabile, quasi indifeso, mi fa scoppiare il cuore.  
Gli stringo le guance tra le mani costringendolo a guardarmi dritto negli occhi e far sì che quanto sto per dirgli sia chiaro e privo di qualsiasi fraintendimento.

\- Io. ti. amo. baka che non sei altro. E non c'è nessun posto al mondo dove vorrei stare se non al tuo fianco. Come puoi dubitarne ancora?"

E finalmente un sorriso sereno colora il suo volto, e ad esso si aggiunge il mio.

Lo so, è la cosa più sdolcinata che esista e stona parecchio se si tratta di noi due. Però, in questo momento per nulla al mondo cambierei le cose.

È un sogno che si realizza, è il the end perfetto per una storia come la nostra, così assurda e fuori dalle righe da poterci dedicare persino un romanzo, beh, forse esagero, al massimo un manga o un anime!

Sì, sarebbe bello se qualcuno scrivesse di noi e della nostra assurda storia d'amore.


End file.
